Sale temps pour les ienchs
by Campanita42
Summary: OS Les Nombrils. Le tome 2 en se concentrant sur Accessoire.


Ceci est une fanfiction portant sur l'univers de la bande dessinée _Les Nombrils_ , créée par Maryse Dubuc et Marc Delaf . Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Le texte que vous allez lire n'a aucune valeur canonique, et n'a aucun but lucratif, il s'agit juste de partager ma passion pour cette bande dessinée avec les autres fans.

Cette fois, il s'agit d'un One-Shot reprenant les évènements du tome 2, _Sale Temps pour les moches_ , mais en prenant comme fil rouge un personnage un peu oublié. Mais vraiment, ça ne mange pas de pain, je m'embêtais alors voilà.

* * *

 **Sale temps pour les ienchs**

Ce matin-là n'était pourtant pas différent des autres. Comme d'habitude, il avait été réveillé par Maîtresse qui venait leur donner à manger et leur administrer les premiers soins de la journée. Il n'avait jamais besoin de sentir sur ses paupières le premier rayon de lumière quand elle ouvrait la porte, il percevait sa présence avant même que celle-ci ne devienne concrète. C'était ça, l'instinct.  
La journée s'était déroulée sans évènement notable. Des tas d'humains étaient venus dans la Tanière de Maîtresse et les avaient examinés, lui et les autres. Comme à chaque fois, beaucoup s'étaient attendris devant lui. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais tous semblaient contents de lui sans même le connaître. Très souvent, il percevait un mot, « mignon », dont il ignorait le sens. C'est que les humains s'expriment terriblement mal et la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas saisi qu'il ne sert à rien d'aboyer à tout bout de champ. Alors qu'il existe des manières plus subtiles et bien plus efficaces pour communiquer avec ses semblables ! Comme l'intérêt du langage verbal lui échappe, il s'en fiche. Les humains ont l'air de considérer qu'il est un bon élément et peu lui importe pourquoi, il aime être félicité, c'est tout.  
C'était ça, son quotidien. _C'était._ Car ce n'est plus.  
Ce matin-là n'était pourtant pas différent des autres. La cage des hamsters présentait des odeurs qui piquaient sa curiosité et le perroquet avait passé la matinée à casser les oreilles de tout le monde. Comme à l'accoutumée. Et Maîtresse lui avait donné un susucre et une petite caresse sur le museau. La routine quoi…  
Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, deux petites humaines avaient débarqué dans la Tanière de Maîtresse. L'une d'elles, avec de longs poils orange, s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait joyeusement tiré de sa cage. Elle avait une voix très aigue et jappait à l'unisson avec lui. Elle l'avait posé par terre et il s'était mis à trottiner avec allégresse autour de ses pattes, sur lesquelles il avait constaté avec bonheur qu'il y avait de la fourrure. De la fourrure avec une drôle d'odeur…Il voulait en savoir plus. Quelles étaient donc ces deux bestioles bizarres agrippées aux pattes de la petite humaine ?  
Elle l'avait alors repris dans ses bras.  
« Bwa bwa bwa bwa ! avait-elle déclaré.  
— Bwa bwa bwa ! avait répondu l'autre humaine, Bwa Jenny ! Bwa bwa !  
— Bwa bwa bwa ! » avait répliqué la fille orange en désignant les étranges bêtes sur ses pattes.  
Il était heureux. Il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait : il allait être adopté par l'humaine orange ! Elle était venue pour lui !  
« Bwa bwa bwa Accessoire ! Bwa ! »  
Il venait de capter un mot, et d'après l'intonation de voix, il en avait déduit que c'était son nom. Youpie ! Il avait un nom ! « Acessoire » ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait arrêté sa décision de le prendre avec elle. Maîtresse ne leur donnait jamais de nom.  
Il s'était mis à haleter de joie.  
« Accessoire bwa bwa ! » avait répondu la fille orange.  
Elle avait ensuite intensément discuté avec l'autre petite humaine, et il s'était demandé si c'était une future camarade de jeu…Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Mais il était prêt à la respecter. En tant que dernier arrivé dans la meute, il savait bien qu'il était pour l'instant en bas de la hiérarchie. D'ailleurs, à voir son attitude corporelle, cette fille était une dominante, une « alpha », c'était certain !  
La fille orange avait ensuite discuté avec Maîtresse, et celle-ci était contrariée. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'élucider ce mystère : Maîtresse était partie dans la pièce arrière de la Tanière, et avant qu'elle ne revienne, les deux petites humaines l'avaient emmené au dehors en courant !  
Tout de même, il aurait aimé dire adieu à Maîtresse !  
Le monde dehors était froid et puait, et ça, c'était génial ! Plusieurs de ses congénères avaient laissé des messages olfactifs sur ces étranges objets cylindriques qui sortaient du sol. Il y avait même des êtres bizarres et hostiles avec des moustaches et des yeux horribles, ils sifflaient en le voyant !  
Un humain était arrivé sur un drôle d'engin. Il sentait le cuir et l'essence, deux fragrances nouvelles pour lui. Il portait une drôle de collerette sur la tête qui empêchait de déchiffrer ses expressions faciales. La fille orange avait attaché sa laisse sur l'engin, et puis les trois humains étaient montés dessus. L'engin avait commencé à s'en aller tout seul, et il avait compris qu'il devait lui courir après pour rester avec sa nouvelle Maîtresse.  
Il s'était étonné de courir si vite.  
Pendant un instant, il y eu un grand noir, comme si le monde basculait dans les ténèbres. Il les avait perdus de vue.  
Puis, il avait retrouvés. Il courrait sacrément vite. Mieux : il ne courrait pas, il volait ! Comme ce perroquet débile qui un jour s'était échappé de sa cage !  
Il flottait au-dessus des voitures et des camions, des gens dans la rue, des réverbères…de la vieille dame qui donnait à manger aux pigeons, du clochard à moitié ivre cuvant sa piquette de la veille, des écoliers qui revenaient chez eux, du musicien de rue qui jouait de la guitare pour distraire les passants…  
Il avait accédé à un plan supérieur de l'existence. Son esprit s'était ouvert au savoir infini.  
 _Je suis un chien. Je m'appelle Accessoire. Je suis mort. Cette fille appelée Jenny voulait m'adopter mais elle a eu la mauvaise idée de m'attacher à une roue de moto parce que le conducteur ne voulait pas que je salisse le siège. J'ai donc été réduit en charpies quand ils m'ont trainé derrière le véhicule. Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? C'est cruel !_  
Il vole vers les trois humains, arrêtés plus loin. Jenny est en larmes. Le motard tient en main sa laisse, au bout de laquelle pendouille un tas de chair rouge et sanguinolente entourée de poils qu'Accessoire identifie comme ce qui fut son corps.  
« Pauvre Accessoire ! Il est mort ! Ouiiiiiiin ! sanglote Jenny.  
— Et s'il ne l'est pas, ça l'achèvera de voir sa gueule ! dit le motard.  
— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, de prendre un chien ! aboie l'autre fille, et c'était encore pire de le voler quand t'as compris qu'il était trop cher pour toi !  
— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Je ne trouverai jamais un autre animal qui soit aussi bien assorti à mes nouvelles bottines fourrées ! »  
Alors, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait baptisé « Accessoire »…  
 _Trop sympa !_

xxxx

Karine trottine gaiement aux côtés de Dan, qui lui tient la main. _Il me tient la main !_ se dit-elle comme si elle n'osait y croire. Ils rentrent chez eux ensemble et c'est une grande première.  
« J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais me promener avec toi ! lui confie-t-il, Après avoir raccompagné Vicky et Jenny une dizaine de fois…  
— Elles t'y avaient obligé, répond-elle comme pour signifier qu'elle ne lui en veut pas d'avoir été manipulé.  
— Ce sont de sacrés numéros, tes amies !  
— Elles ne sont pas si terribles, je t'assure.  
— N'empêche, on dirait qu'elles font tout pour nous séparer.  
— Mais non, voyons… »  
Il y a un moment de silence gênant. Karine songe qu'elle devrait rapidement trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, mais rien ne lui vient.  
« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, finit-elle par lâcher.  
— C'est vrai.  
— Oui. C'est rare pour la saison, hein ?  
— Ouaip.  
— Sinon…t'aimes faire quoi comme trucs ?  
— Oh, plein de trucs.  
— Oui, moi aussi j'aime faire des trucs.  
— J'aime regarder la télé et écouter de la musique.  
— Moi aussi !  
— Ah ? Et t'écoutes quoi ? »  
Elle se mordille la lèvre. La musique qu'elle écoute ? La même que ses amies, qui ne lui ont pas laissé le choix. Selon celles-ci, il en va de même avec la musique qu'avec les vêtements : il y a des choses qu'il convient d'aimer si on ne veut pas passer pour un loser. Vicky préconise des chanteuses de R'n'B dont la majorité ont des noms évoquant des produits cosmétiques et sur les tubes desquelles elle aime improviser des « chorés ». Quant à Jenny, elle ne jure que par des chanteurs ou groupes de toute évidence choisis par leurs producteurs d'avantage pour leur plastique que pour leurs qualités vocales. Celui qui fait planer la rouquine en ce moment est Chris Daryll, l'homme possédant les plus merveilleux abdos du monde.  
Karine écoute donc les mêmes artistes. Et Jean-Jacques Goldman, comme ses parents, mais ça elle n'ose pas le dire à Vicky et Jenny. Elle préfère également ne rien avouer de tout cela à Dan, dont elle devine qu'il doit avoir des goûts différents. Certainement du rock et du métal. Dan lui-même a des airs de métalleux avec ses cheveux longs, sa barbichette et ses chemises noires.  
« Ce qui dépote en ce moment, ce sont les Blackberries ! dit-il comme elle ne répond pas, Tiens écoute ! »  
Il sort de son sac un baladeur et lui tend un des écouteurs. Karine s'en saisit et s'apprête à entendre des guitares saturées et des voix caverneuses de bourrin. Mais non, en fait, c'est du pop rock gentillet.  
« Alors, super ? fait Dan avec les yeux brillants du fan enthousiaste.  
— Ouais, super ! »  
Ils continuent à marcher tout en écoutant la chanson. Quand celle-ci arrive à sa fin, Dan range son appareil et à nouveau un silence pesant s'installe.  
Karine tente encore une fois l'éloquence :  
« Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui !  
— Ah ça oui !  
— Oh, et puis merde ! »  
Sans crier gare, elle saute sur Dan et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, non sans éprouver de triomphe d'avoir pris cette fois l'initiative. Ayant entendu dire dans une source très sérieuse ( _Gueurl Mag_ , le magazine référence de Vicky et Jenny) que les pros du baiser procédaient ainsi, elle entreprend d'écrire son prénom dans la cavité buccale de Dan avec la pointe de sa langue. Elle a à peine conscience qu'un peu de salive s'échappe de leurs lèvres et que cela les fait méchamment ressembler aux crétins qui la dégoutaient d'habitude quand elle les surprenait dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle s'en fiche, c'est juste trop bon.  
 _K…A…R…I…_  
« Bouh ! Les zamoureux ! »  
David se tient à quelques mètres d'eux et semble trouver le spectacle risible.  
« Oh, c'est juste mon andouille de frère ! » maugrée Karine en décollant sa bouche de celle de Dan.  
Le frangin en question émet un ricanement accompagné d'un sourire qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui du chat du Cheshire. Karine a soudain très envie de lui dire d'aller se faire cuire un œuf chez les Grecs. Il lui apparaît alors comme une évidence que les petits frères n'existent que pour importuner leurs aînés.  
« Tu vas faire la connaissance de l'adorable David, indique-t-elle à Dan.  
— Je l'ai déjà croisé.  
— Alors, tu as dû remarquer que c'était un vrai débile. Il passe son temps sur sa console comme un gros no-life !  
— Tsst ! J'avais des jeux vidéo quand j'étais petit, et puis j'ai grandi ! »  
David s'approche du couple avec une expression que Karine estime malveillante.  
« Eh, Kaka ! l'interpelle-t-il, Tu veux voir ce que j'ai gagné à la fête foraine ce midi ?  
— Non.  
— Okay, si tu insistes, je te montre !  
— Daviiiid… »  
Sans faire attention à la réaction de sa sœur, il ouvre son cartable et en extirpe une petite cage, dans laquelle repose paresseusement un gros rat gris.  
« C'est quoi cette bestiole ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Papa et Maman vont apprécier…  
— Mais si…j'ai décidé de l'appeler 'Trucidator' !  
— C'est élégant.  
— Je parie que c'est le nom de son avatar dans un jeu, fait Dan.  
— Trucidator, je te présente Karine, poursuit David en s'adressant au rat, Oui, c'est une fille…oui, je sais ça se voit pas, mouarf mouarf ! Et ça, c'est Dan, son namoureux !  
— Et toi, t'as une namoureuse ? » réplique l'intéressé.  
David hésite.  
« Euh…il y a tout plein de filles dans ma vie !  
— Les actrices de films cochons ne comptent pas, rétorque Karine, En attendant, tu peux toujours t'entrainer à rouler des patins à ta bestiole ! »  
Et devant les yeux de son frère dépité, elle embrasse à nouveau Dan.

xxxx

Accessoire peut enfin souffler. Après une épuisante journée à fuir les Démons, il pose son arrière-train ectoplasmique sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observe une gentille famille humaine partager sa gamelle du soir.  
Bien qu'il existe un terme précis pour désigner les Démons, c'est comme ça qu'Accessoire les appelle. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il était trop jeune pour en avoir connu, mais il ne se souvient pas en avoir vu dans la Tanière de Maîtresse —qui se nomme en réalité « ménagerie ». Ces créatures mystérieuses possèdent comme une aura mystique, elles ont des têtes triangulaires, des oreilles pointues, des corps élastiques, et les yeux les plus effrayants qu'Accessoire aient jamais vus. Jaunes ou verts dans la majorité des cas, avec des pupilles changeantes passant de la fente effilée au trou noir supermassif.  
Le pire étant que ces yeux peuvent le voir.  
Depuis son décès, Accessoire est devenu invisible, personne ne se doute jamais de sa présence. Privilège de chien-fantôme. Mais les Démons échappent à cette règle pour une raison obscure. La première fois que l'un d'eux l'avait repéré, il en avait éprouvé des frissons jusqu'au bout de sa truffe spectrale. Depuis, il les évite, de crainte d'être pris en chasse par ces engeances de Lucifer.  
Mais pour l'heure, il est au calme.  
Dès qu'il avait constaté sa mort, il en avait profité pour flâner un peu et découvrir l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais après un moment d'amusement, il avait réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'en découdre avec Jenny, celle à cause de qui il s'était retrouvé _ad patres_. Mais impossible de la retrouver. Sans corps, plus de capteurs olfactifs, donc plus de flair. Comment trouver la trace de la jeune-fille sans odorat ?  
Depuis, Accessoire la cherche, et chaque soir il se repose dans une maison humaine différente. Et les humains sont encore plus étranges que les Démons. La famille qu'il a épiée la veille était spécialisée dans les saucisses au poulet. Celle d'aujourd'hui semble vouer un culte aux bananes. _Ça doit être pour ça qu'on dit que l'homme descend du singe_ , songe Accessoire en observant les papiers peints de la salle à manger, sur lesquels on peut voir une frise de bananes stylisées. Au centre de la table, un bougeoir en forme de ce fruit dans sa version semi-épluchée, dans lequel brûle une bougie dégoulinante de cire jaune. _Les humains sont…fascinants !_  
La mère de cette meute prend la parole :  
« David, enlève-moi cet animal, on est à table !  
— Mais M'man, je te jure que Trucidator n'est pas sale. Contrairement à une idée reçue, les rats sont même très propres !  
— Pas assez pour manger dans ton assiette !  
— Quand je pense qu'il n'ose même pas boire après moi à la bouteille, marmonne la fille de la famille.  
— Normal, j'ai pas envie de choper tes microbes kariniens, beeerk ! »  
Accessoire lorgne le rat. Il n'a pas d'avis spécifique sur les rongeurs, si ce n'est que les voir se tortiller lui donne envie de les croquer. Mais celui-ci lui paraît un peu trop gros pour lui, et de toute façon, ses crocs fantomatiques ne peuvent rien mordre.  
« Les rats sont très intelligents, poursuit le garçon, Vous savez comment ils s'y prennent pour transporter un œuf ? Ils s'y mettent à deux : un se couche sur le dos avec l'œuf calé sur son ventre, et l'autre le tire par la queue!  
— Pour une fois que tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à tes jeux pan-pan boum-boum…, lui accorde le père.  
— Ah au fait, Kaka, on se fait un duel sur _Barbare Baston_ après le dessert ?  
— Primo, tu m'appelles pas 'Kaka', et deuzio, j'ai décidé d'arrêter les jeux vidéos, c'est plus de mon âge !  
— Très bien ma fille, je suis fière de toi ! lui dit la mère.  
— Pfft ! Tu dis ça parce que je te bats tout le temps ! Viens Trucidator, on n'a pas besoin d'elle. On va voir si Édouard est connecté sur _Trolls et Nogroks…_ »  
Le garçon se lève et Accessoire décide de le suivre, envieux d'en apprendre plus sur Trucidator. Il faut dire que les conversations de la famille Banane l'intéressent peu.  
« Au fait P'pa, entend-il la fille dire alors qu'il s'éloigne de la salle à manger, Est-ce que je peux avoir une petite avance pour m'acheter un CD ? J'ai découvert les Blackberries et… »  
Accessoire se pose sur le rebord du soupirail faisant office de fenêtre à la chambre du fils, celle-ci étant située au sous-sol. Le gamin fait des bisous à son rat.  
« Oui, Trucidator, y'a que toi qui me comprends…Smoutch ! »  
Quand soudain un son parvient aux oreilles d'Accessoire. Un son dont il a appris à se méfier. Le son des Démons quand ils sont contents.  
Il comprend qu'il n'en apprendra pas plus sur le rat.  
« Ron-ron ron-ron… »

xxxx

Le destin est un phénomène mystérieux et rocambolesque. Un jour on est un joli chiot dans la vitrine d'une ménagerie, le lendemain on est un fantôme chelou en quête de vengeance.  
La mort fascine Accessoire depuis qu'il a passé l'arme à gauche. Il a vu des dizaines de ses congénères, ainsi que d'autres bestioles comme des grenouilles ou des hérissons, écrasés sur le bord de la chaussée. Même les Démons ont parfois droit à ce sort cruel. Ou encore les pigeons, ces idiots de piafs qui n'ont pas le réflexe de s'envoler quand une voiture s'approche et paf ! des plumes qui volètent autour du pare-brise ! Accessoire a vu des tas d'animaux morts, grands ou petits. Et des coccinelles écrabouillées contre un mur.  
Les humains aussi meurent. Le chien-fantôme se rappelle avoir aperçu un macchabée flottant dans le fleuve, sans doute jeté là par quelque meurtrier psychopathe qui ne savait quoi faire de ses temps libres. La mort est présente partout, les humains aiment la regarder sur les écrans de leurs boîtes à images : des décapitations, des bombes dans la figure, des zombies qui font « greu »….  
L'humaine morte a été maquillée pour donner l'impression qu'elle est juste endormie. C'est une vieille dame qu'on a vêtue des ses plus beaux atours, témoignant d'une condition de richesse. Tapi entre les couronnes et les montages floraux abondants au point de générer dans la pièce un micro-climat tropical, Accessoire observe la famille de la défunte. Une femme se répand en larmes devant la dépouille.  
« Par pitié, Camilla ! Tu n'es pas une pleureuse italienne ! grogne une autre femme à côté d'elle.  
— Mais Kate, tu ne te rends pas compte : ma mère est morte !  
— C'est mieux ainsi, rappelle-toi qu'elle ne te reconnaissait même plus la dernière fois que tu lui as rendu visite !  
— Moi au moins j'étais venue la voir, grommelle Camilla, contrairement à mon cher frère…  
— Will a d'autres priorités… Arrête de pleurer, ça va creuser tes rides ! Déjà qu'elles commencent à devenir bleues…  
— Mais tu n'as pas de cœur ? »  
Alors que Camilla est parcourue d'un nouveau spasme de sanglot, une jeune-fille s'approche des deux femmes.  
« Maman a raison, Auntie. Granny était tellement sénile qu'elle disait attendre que Gramps revienne du front…Gramps n'a jamais été soldat ! Et souviens-toi de la fois où elle a prétendu que l'aide-soignante s'introduisait dans sa chambre la nuit pour voler ses napperons !  
— Tu es d'un grand réconfort, Rebecca, merci.  
— Au fait, Camilla, comment va ton Samuel ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par retrouver un emploi, j'en suis certaine.  
— Auntie, demande Rebecca, j'ai entendu dire qu'un de tes élèves avait crevé tes pneus la semaine dernière…c'est vrai ?  
— Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect, dit Kate avec mépris, je ne sais pas comment tu peux accepter un salaire de misère pour tenter d'enseigner à ces délinquants et ces futurs chômeurs…ça m'étonne pas que tu aies pris au niveau des cuisses, le stress ça donne envie de grignoter… »  
Accessoire manque de s'endormir tant la conversation est plombante. Il aurait même basculé totalement dans les ténèbres si un homme revenant des toilettes ne l'avait pas fait sursauter. C'est alors qu'il remarque une autre fille assise au fond de la pièce. Son téléphone collé sur l'oreille, elle parle le plus bas possible pour ne pas troubler la quiétude du lieu. À moins que la tante Camilla ne s'en soit déjà chargée.  
 _C'est elle !_ Le cœur d'Accessoire fait « boum ». Enfin, il ferait « boum » s'il battait encore. _Cette fille est l'amie de Jenny, elle était à la ménagerie avec elle…elle s'appelle…Vicky, voilà, Vicky !_  
Avec la grâce étrange d'un filet de fumée, Accessoire vole jusqu'à Vicky. C'est Jenny qu'il espère retrouver, mais il approche de sa cible.  
« Alors…Karine est bien coincée chez elle ? marmonne Vicky au téléphone, tu l'épies par le soupirail de sa chambre ? Quoi, il y a des emballages de nourriture planqués dans les buissons ? Bah, ça doit être ce babouin de David et ses imbéciles de copains qui les ont laissés…tsst, s'ils savaient qu'on est au courant qu'ils espionnent nos soirées pyjamas ! Quoi…oui, je sais, tu as dû t'habiller en kaki pour te camoufler et tu détestes le kaki… »  
 _Avec qui discute-t-elle ?_ se demande Accessoire.  
« …te plains pas, moi je vais devoir porter du noir à cause du deuil de ma grand-mère…fait chier, on va croire que je suis gothique et que je vénère Satan et tout ! Ouais, le noir et le kaki, ce sont les deux pires couleurs, Karine va nous payer ça ! Elle est en train de faire quoi là ? Hein ? Elle téléphone ? Avec qui ? C'est pas difficile à deviner, nounouille, elle est en train de taper la causette avec ce barbichiant couillon de Dan ! Vite, tu dois les interrompre ! Comment ? Ben, tu débarques en disant que t'as trop envie de passer la soirée avec elle, et vous vous faites un marathon de séries télé…ouais, c'est ça, force-la à regarder _Les Fans de l'amour_ , ça la dégoûtera peut-être du barbichu…mais attends, Jenny, non ! Il faut que tu ailles sonner à la porte, ne toque pas au soupi… »  
Vicky se tait, sentant soudain des regards furieux dans sa direction.  
« Tu pourrais respecter un peu Granny Diana ! » la foudroie Kate.  
Accessoire, quant à lui, est aux anges : Jenny est chez Karine, et Karine il sait qui c'est, c'est la sœur du garçon au rat, il connaît leur maison !  
 _J'en connais une qui va se faire hanter, hé hé !_

xxxx

« Donc, tes parents t'ont privée de sortie jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans ?  
— Non, je peux sortir, mais uniquement en compagnie d'autres filles.  
— Donc pas avec moi. »  
Karine sait que Dan est déçu. Après l'incident avec Murphy aux toilettes, elle pensait n'être punie que pour une soirée. Mais au repas du dimanche soir, ses parents lui avaient annoncé que suite une délibération ayant duré tout le week-end —en particulier avant de se coucher vêtus de leurs bonnets de nuit ringards— ils avaient convenu qu'à l'aube de ses seize ans elle était trop jeune pour fréquenter le sexe opposé passé six heures de soir. Qu'elle était encore si naïve et si innocente qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter d'aller trop vite et apprendre à gérer ses pulsions. Elle avait même eu droit à une longue discussion mère-fille aussi pénible que gênante durant laquelle Suzanne avait tenté de lui expliquer les choses de la vie, s'était effarée de découvrir que Karine ne croyait plus à la cigogne depuis des lustres, et lui avait tout de même conseillé de préserver sa « petite fleur» pour celui qui serait le bon. Pas pour ce Murphy dans les toilettes de l'école ! Et encore moins l'autre voyou aux cheveux longs qui l'emmène dans des bars douteux. Aucune des tentatives de Karine pour expliquer la vérité à sa mère n'avaient atteint son but.  
Les adultes sont désespérément bouchés.  
« Moi qui pensais venir un jour les rencontrer lors d'un dîner, fait Dan d'une voix désolée, pour m'excuser à propos de la soirée au bar… Et maintenant, ils sont convaincus que tu aimes Murphy.  
— Comme toute l'école, soupire la jeune-fille. »  
Au moins, ils peuvent se voir au lycée. Ils ne s'en privent pas. Ils en profitent pour s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes et écouter les Blackberries collés l'un contre l'autre, se partageant les écouteurs.  
« Bouh ! Karine, que va dire Murphy s'il te voit avec un autre ? » ricane Emily en passant devant l'appui de fenêtre où Dan et Karine se bécotent tellement souvent que certains pensent qu'il leur appartient.  
Si les commentaires déplaisants de personnes comme Emily et sa clique de Langues-de-Vip ne les dérangent pas, Murphy se montre plus talentueux pour perturber ces instants idylliques vécus par les tourtereaux. Dan note que les interruptions chouinantes de ce dernier ont tendance à se faire plus nombreuses, à sa grande exaspération.  
Et quand ce n'est pas Murphy, devinez qui pointe son long pointu nez dans leurs parages ?  
« Rhhhôôô ! Quand vous vous embrassez, de loin, on dirait presque c'est Karine le garçon et Dan la fille !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vicky ? réplique le jeune-homme.  
— J'aimerais t'emprunter ta douce quelques instants.  
— Tu ne peux pas faire tes devoirs toi-même ?  
— Oh, l'autre ! Tout de suite tu imagines que je ne pense qu'à l'exploiter ! Non, je m'inquiète pour Jenny, elle est bizarre depuis ce matin…  
— Ah bon ? s'étonne Karine.  
— Elle a l'air complètement perturbée.  
— Ça c'est pas nouveau, fait remarquer Dan.  
— Elle est persuadée d'être victime de phénomènes surnaturels ! poursuit Vicky.  
— Bon d'accord, j'arrive. »  
Dan pousse un soupir agacé, mais se résout néanmoins à suivre Karine là où Vicky l'emmène, à savoir dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui ne manque pas d'étonner le couple, car aux dernières nouvelles, si Jenny est au courant de l'existence d'une bibliothèque au sein du lycée, cet endroit a tendance à provoquer chez elle crainte et angoisse.  
C'est néanmoins là que le trio trouve la rouquine, devant une pile d'ouvrages de géographie, en train de feuilleter fébrilement un grand atlas. Quand elle aperçoit ses amis, elle sursaute et ils peuvent voir de grosses gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.  
« Ah, vous êtes là ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider, il m'arrive des trucs méga-flippants !  
— C'est quoi tous ces livres de géo ? demande Dan.  
— Ben, je cherche des infos pour comprendre ce qui se passe. C'est bien dans des bouquins de géo qu'on parle de trucs exotiques, non ?  
— Tu veux dire 'ésotériques', non ? fait Vicky en levant un sourcil.  
— Ah ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit patiemment Karine.  
— Ben, tout a commencé vendredi soir chez toi ! fait la rouquine avec un air de lièvre surpris par les phares d'une camionnette.  
— Tu veux dire quand elle était au téléphone avec moi et que tu as débarqué ? dit Dan de mauvaise humeur.  
— Oui, je suis arrivée à temps avant que tu ne la saoules trop… Mais quand je suis allée me laver les mains, j'ai vu, tenez-vous bien, écrit sur le miroir avec du rouge à lèvres : 'C'est la fin des croquettes' !  
— Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais fait ça, rétorque Karine.  
— Mais non, je te jure ! pleure Jenny, c'était pas moi, c'était le fantôme !  
— Et voilà, soupire Vicky. Elle est persuadée d'être hantée.  
— 'C'est la fin des croquettes' ? Hum…qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? se demande Dan.  
— Qu'il n'y aura plus de croquettes de patate à la cantine, réplique Vicky avec lassitude, et David est tellement anéanti par cette nouvelle qu'il a foutu en l'air un des rouges de sa mère…  
— Une fois rentrée chez moi, ça a continué, poursuit Jenny, il y a encore eu plein de trucs bizarres…  
— Les volets qui claquent, les chaises qui se collent au plafond, et sa petite sœur qui se fait aspirer par la télé…  
— Vicky, je suis sérieuse ! D'ailleurs, la télé ne s'allumait plus, c'était trop zarb !  
— La pile de la télécommande devait être morte.  
— Et puis, tous mes vêtements avaient rétréci ! J'ai dû les refiler à Jenna et je vais devoir en choper d'autres ! Vous comprenez maintenant. Ça craint !  
— Jenny, tente de l'apaiser Karine, je crois que Vicky a raison, c'est mon frère qui a dû écrire sur le miroir, et tout ce qui s'est passé chez toi a une explication rationnelle…  
—Mais non ! J'ai interrogé Chris pour vérifier.  
— Chris ?  
— Mes cartes de tarot Chris Daryll ! Je les ai consultées, et elles m'ont confirmé qu'il y avait chez moi un esprit malin !  
— C'est vrai que c'est inattendu, ça, raille Vicky.  
— J'te fais pas dire ! Les cartes ne mentent pas !  
— Des cartes ? fait Dan.  
— Ouais, répond Karine, elles adorent faire de la divination…surtout avec leur nouveau jeu de cartes « Chris Daryll », le cadeau pour les abonnés fidèles de _Gueurl Mag_. Jenny s'est amusée à nous prédire l'avenir l'autre jour.  
— Et tu n'y crois quand même pas ? rétorque le barbichu.  
— Euh…bien sûr que non, s'empresse Karine avec un sourire gêné, C'est juste que c'est amusant. Mais les prédictions étaient trop rocambolesques pour que j'y crois.  
— Ça n'a rien de carambolesque, Karine ! dit Jenny, tu sais, quand j'ai prédit que Dan te laisserait pour une autre…  
— Quoi ? fait l'intéressé.  
—…ben, c'est pas parce que c'est pas encore arrivé que c'est faux !  
— Une petite seconde, intervient Dan, c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi je vais laisser Karine pour une autre fille ?  
— La vérité vraie de Chris Daryll, clame fièrement la rouquine, sûre de son pouvoir.  
— Je ne pense pas, non, c'est encore une tactique pour nous séparer !  
— Dan, parle moins fort, tu es dans une bibliothèque, fait Vicky d'un air outré, et puis, c'est quoi cette horrible accusation ?  
— Tu le sais très bien, continue le jeune-homme en s'efforçant de baisser le ton, Mais tu sais ce que je pense ? Que vous êtes toutes les deux jalouses !  
— Comment ça jalouses ?  
— Malgré tous les gars qui vous courent après, vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez m'éloigner de Karine, parce que vous l'avez mauvaise de vous dire que vous ne partagerez jamais un amour aussi fort que le nôtre ! »  
Il ponctue sa tirade en posant affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de Karine, dont le cœur s'affole sous cette déferlante de romantisme.  
« T'es qu'un gros débile ! grince Jenny, Et puis moi aussi je vais partager un amour sulfurique avec John-John ! »  
À ces mots, le visage indigné de Vicky se tourne vers la rousse, vers qui sa colère se dirige à présent.  
« Il cherche une petite amie officielle à ce qu'on dit. C'est sûr que ce sera moi ! ajoute Jenny.  
— Ah, tu crois ? s'emporte la brunette, et pourquoi John-John sortirait avec une neuneu qui croit aux fantômes et qui a le QI d'une moule ?  
— Pardon ? Répète un peu ?  
— Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un QI !  
— Oh que si je l'sais : c'est cri des oiseaux, 'QI QI !', pas celui de la moule, révise ta zozologie !  
— C'est toi qui est zozo ! »  
Dan fait signe à Karine de quitter les lieux, autant pour éviter de se faire pincer par la bibliothécaire à faire du bruit que pour s'éloigner de cette énième dispute entre les deux bimbos pour le motard.  
Ils vont pouvoir recommencer à s'embrasser en toute quiétude.

xxxx

Vicky et Jenny sont le genre d'amies qui, si au fond elles s'apprécient réellement, entretiennent une profonde rivalité. Depuis qu'il est de notoriété publique que John-John recherche une petite amie pour une relation sérieuse, c'est la guerre. Même si en apparence tout va bien, il ne faut pas s'y fier : sous leurs bavardages joyeux se dissimulent une envie de mettre l'autre hors jeu dans cette compétition sans merci pour le cœur du mystérieux motard.  
« Ton fantôme ne s'est plus manifesté ? demande Vicky alors qu'elles cheminent vers la fontaine à eau du lycée.  
— Non, mais je crois que je sais qui c'est.  
— Ah, et ce serait qui ?  
— Ta grand-mère.  
— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Mais si, réfléchis : ça a commencé chez Karine, et juste avant, j'étais au téléphone avec toi au funérarium !  
— T'es sérieuse, là ? Tant que t'y es, accuse-moi d'avoir envoyé l'esprit de ma Granny par les ondes téléphoniques pour te hanter !  
— Tu ferais ça ?  
— Pourquoi je le ferais, t'es malade ?  
— Ben, pour que je passe pour une idiote devant John-John. »  
 _Nous y voilà_ , pense Vicky. _Comme si elle avait besoin de moi pour avoir l'air d'une idiote, elle y arrive très bien toute seule !_  
« Voyons Jenny, je sais que John-John fera le bon choix sans qu'on intervienne.  
— C'est aussi ce que je pense.  
— Dans ce cas, arrête de me soupçonner. Je comprends que cette histoire de fantôme t'impressionne, mais de là à te retourner contre moi…  
— Tu as raison, je suis désolée. »  
Sur cet enterrage de la hache de guerre d'une sincérité ébouriffante, elles se dirigent vers les toilettes pour se repoudrer le nez tout en rêvant de se trainer l'une l'autre derrière la moto de John-John au bout d'une laisse.

xxxx

Une odeur désagréable règne dans la cuisine. Les filles ont encore laissé leurs restants de pizza dans l'évier et personne ne s'est donné la peine de les jeter correctement dans la poubelle. La poubelle qui par ailleurs déborde et attire les mouches jusque dans le couloir.  
Dans un état proche du somnambulisme et avec une démarche apparentée à celle d'un zombi dans un jeu vidéo de l'ère 8-bit, Jennifer déambule dans son appartement, la langue pâteuse et les tempes martelées d'une migraine. Elle aurait dû s'en tenir au vin plutôt que de siffler cette délicieuse bouteille de crème de cassis retrouvée derrière le divan. C'était probablement Jean-Adalbert, un de ses nombreux ex, qui l'y avait laissée il y a de ça quelques mois. Peut-être un an ou deux à bien y réfléchir.  
« T'façons, c'est tous des salauds, les mecs ! » maugrée-t-elle alors qu'il n'y a personne pour l'écouter.  
L'estomac tiraillé par une faim subite, elle ouvre le frigo et contemple le vide. Elle tente alors le réfrigérateur, les filles y stockent des pizzas surgelées, ce qui est quand même plus pratique en matière de cuisine.  
Jennifer ouvre la portière et se trouve confrontée à un sachet en plastique hermétique renfermant un objet qu'elle ne parvient pas à identifier. Mais d'après la taille et l'aspect poilu à la surface, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un lapin congelé. Un lapin obèse même.  
« Jenny ! hurle-t-elle de sa voix éraillée par l'alcool, t'as quand même pas été à la chasse ? »  
La rouquine passe une tête pleine de shampooing par l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain.  
« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fait-elle en rejoignant Jennifer une serviette autour du corps.  
— C'est quoi ce truc ? Si c'est pour faire un civet, je sais pas faire ça. Mais c'est pas normal qu'il y ait encore les poils à mon avis…  
— Hein ? Faire un civet avec Accessoire ?  
— C'est quoi Accessoire ?  
— C'est mon chien, mais il est mort. C'est trop dommage car il allait si bien avec mes bottes fourrées ! Mais John-John a dit qu'il avait une solution. En attendant je le garde au frais…  
— Trop gore ! » dit une petite voix.  
Jenna, la puînée de la famille, fait son apparition et se dirige vers le réfrigérateur pour en extirper une pizza. Âgée de neuf ans, elle ressemble de manière troublante à son aînée : les mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants et les mêmes yeux verts qu'elles ont toutes deux hérités de leur mère.  
« Eh ! s'écrie Jenny, Mais ce n'est pas mon nouveau top que tu portes ?  
— Si, répond Jenna en déballant la pizza, Il a rétréci au lavage, donc c'est pour moi maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas.  
— Encore ? Ah, c'est un coup de ce satané fantôme !  
— Oui, le fantôme, c'est ça.  
— Quel fantôme ? grommèle Jennifer, Le fantôme de qui ? D'un homme je parie ! Ah, même après leur mort, ils nous font chier ! Tous des enculés ! »  
Jenna se concentre sur la pizza qu'elle a fourrée dans le micro-onde. Si les vêtements de Jenny rétrécissent, c'est parce que celle-ci n'a pas la présence d'esprit de lire les étiquettes et donc les instructions de lavage et de séchage. Jenna sait que sa sœur est trop étourdie pour y penser et en toute logique elle devrait le faire à sa place pour éviter les catastrophes. Mais d'un autre côté, ces vêtements sont tellement chouettes et sexy que ça l'arrange plutôt bien de pouvoir les récupérer. À l'école primaire, Jenna est la petite reine de la cour de récré et de nombreux garçons s'agglutinent autour d'elle. Peine perdue ! Selon elle, en dessous de quinze ans, ils ne savent pas embrasser et n'ont donc aucune chance.  
En tous cas, ce petit top à paillettes avec comme inscription « Porno Star » lui va à ravir, comme elle s'en fait la réflexion en préparant en biberon de cola pour Willy, leur petit frère.  
« Bon, John-John ne va pas tarder à arriver, annonce Jenny, je ferais mieux de terminer de me préparer.  
— John-John ? fait Jenna, Celui qui a une moto ?  
— Ouaip ! J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Vicky va être verte de jalousie quand je vais lui dire !  
— T'as trop de la chance, il est méga-beau.  
— Et toi, pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Benoît, ton petit camarade de classe ? Vous seriez choupis ensemble !  
— Tsst ! Lui, c'est rien qu'un gros bébé !  
— Tous des enfoirés », marmonne Jennifer dans l'indifférence générale.  
Jenny s'en retourne dans la salle-de-bain pour se rincer les cheveux et terminer de se pomponner. _C'est dingue_ , se dit-elle, _Jenna grandit si vite, bientôt elle sera une reine de beauté comme moi !_  
Mais pour l'instant, elle imagine sa cadette au bras du petit Benoît, un spectacle tellement mignon qu'il lui fait l'effet de deux chatons dormant l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle émerge enfin de la salle-de-bain, pimpante et parée de sa meilleure tenue. En passant devant la fenêtre ouverte du couloir, elle entend la voix de John-John :  
« Euh…Jenny, tu n'étais pas plus grande avant ? »  
Effarée, la rouquine se campe devant la fenêtre et aperçoit Jenna agrippée à la veste en cuir du motard.  
« Mais si, c'est bien moi, Jenny. J'ai juste rétréci au lavage ! »

xxxx

Sur les colonnes des couloirs de l'école sont épinglées diverses affiches : pour des cours d'espagnol, pour l'adresse d'une bonne baby-sitter, pour monter un club d'amateurs de jeux de rôles, ou pour militer contre les conditions de vie désastreuses des poissons rouges dans leur bocal…  
Aujourd'hui, fraîchement ajoutée aux autres qui commencent à s'émietter, une affiche annonce fièrement que les Blackberries donneront un concert en ville. Au dessus de la photo du groupe dont tous les membres sont représentés avec une mûre à la place de la tête, les informations indiquent plusieurs dates pour la fin du mois de novembre.  
 _Ce serait parfait pour l'anniversaire de Karine !_ songe Dan en fixant l'affiche avec envie. _Elle est devenue totalement folle du mon groupe préféré, ce serait le cadeau idéal !_  
Il y a cependant un souci : il faut espérer que les parents de Karine lèvent leur punition. Dan est positif, il se dit que Serge et Suzanne ne sont pas cruels au point de refuser un concert à leur fille pour son anniversaire. Surtout s'ils ne paient pas. À ce propos, les tickets risquent de coûter cher, d'autant plus qu'ils ont tendance à se vendre comme des petits pains, il va falloir se dépêcher d'en acheter !  
« Tu comptes y aller avec Karine ? demande Philip en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.  
— Oui, sauf si ses parents le lui interdisent.  
— On devrait y aller tous ensemble, avec Rick et Louis. Les parents se méfieront moins si vous êtes dans un groupe plutôt que seulement vous deux.  
— Pas bête ! Mais il faudra prendre d'autres filles avec nous, si Karine se retrouve dans une bande où il n'y a que des garçons, ses vieux vont flipper.  
— Bah, y'a Gaëlle. Paraît qu'elle est fan aussi. Et la nouvelle copine de Louis, même si elle aime pas. De toute façon, ils vont encore passer leur temps à se bécoter plutôt que d'écouter le groupe ! »  
Dan émet un rire nerveux. Il espère que cette remarque ne les visait pas de manière indirecte, lui et Karine.  
« On pourrait aussi demander aux amies de Karine de venir, propose hasardeusement Philip.  
— Vicky et Jenny ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. D'abord je parie qu'elles détestent ce genre de musique pas assez commerciale à leur goût. Ensuite, moins je les vois ces deux-là, mieux je me porte !  
— Mais ça mettrait les parents de Karine en confiance. »  
Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée de Mélanie, une élève particulièrement versée dans l'écologie et l'humanitaire. Comme souvent, elle transporte un immense paquet d'affiches qu'elle s'apprête à placarder un peu partout.  
« Bonjour ! leur lance-t-elle avec un sourire communicatif, vous vous poussez un peu, j'aimerais épingler ceci…  
— Salut, Mélanie, quelle espèce menacée tu défends cette semaine ?  
— Les bélugas ! Ils sont sur le point de…oh ! BLACKBERRIES ! »  
Ayant remarqué l'affiche de concert, la jeune-fille se met à pépier d'excitation, manquant de lâcher ses bélugas.  
« T'aimes ce groupe ? dit Philip, Nous aussi !  
— Trop génial ! J'espère qu'ils joueront leur reprise d' _Hasta Siempre_ qui était en ghost track du dernier album, comme ça, j'irai au concert en portant mon tee-shirt avec le Che !  
— Je crois que nous avons trouvé une nouvelle candidate pour nous accompagner, glisse Philip à Dan qui acquiesce.  
— Euh, fait le barbichu, Mélanie, est-ce que ça te dirait de…  
— Beurk ! Beurk ! Et re-beurk ! »  
Vicky est dans la place.  
« Bonjour ! lui dit joyeusement Mélanie.  
— Beurk ! répète Vicky. Y'a beaucoup trop de fans des Blackberries ici ! C'est chiant comme musique, on peut même pas danser dessus !  
— Voyons, rétorque Mélanie en affichant toujours son expression polie, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas que c'est nul. Tu devrais respecter les goûts d'autrui.  
— Je t'ai demandé ton avis, la hippie ? »  
Vicky s'approche des trois jeunes gens de sa démarche de dominante. Dan devine qu'elle s'apprête à leur annoncer quelque chose de déplaisant.  
« J'en ai marre des Blackberries. Karine écoute tout le temps. Et Murphy aussi.  
— Murphy ?  
— Ouais, il adore. Même qu'il cherche un groupe de gens pour aller à ce concert idiot avec lui. Karine a bien failli céder quand il lui a demandé…  
— Quoi ? » s'étrangle Dan.  
Il a l'étrange impression que Vicky a entendu sa conversation avec Philip et qu'elle a monté cette histoire avec Murphy de bout en bout. Mais si elle ne ment pas, il redoute la présence du dépressif à leurs côtés au concert. Il aimerait que cette sortie soit un moment privilégié avec Karine, le genre de moment qu'il ne parvient pas à obtenir avec elle sans qu'ils soient dérangés par un inopportun. Il veut bien être accompagné de ses amis, de leurs copines ou cousines, ou encore de la sympathique Mélanie…mais Murphy ne ferait que tout gâcher, une fois de plus. _Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'un gentil garçon ferait ?_  
« Un groupe pour y aller tous ensemble ? s'exclame Mélanie, Quelle bonne idée ! On devrait tous échanger nos numéros de téléphone pour s'organiser !  
— J'ai celui de Murphy, si tu veux, dit Vicky avec un sourire doucereux ».  
Alors que Dan s'apprête à mettre son véto sur ce projet, Karine et Jenny débarquent. Aussitôt qu'elles les a vues, Mélanie pousse un cri strident en les montrant du doigt.  
Ou plus précisément, en montrant ce que Jenny tient à son bras.  
« Coucou les gens ! gazouille la rouquine, Vous avez vu mon nouveau sac à main ? Trop hype, non ?  
— Elle…elle l'a fabriqué à partir d'un vrai chien, coasse Karine dont le visage affiche une pâleur maladive.  
— Évidemment, couine Mélanie en planquant sa main devant sa bouche, je sais reconnaître de la vraie fourrure à du synthétique…mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! »  
Jenny parade devant le petit groupe, son sac à la main. Imitant la démarche d'un mannequin en plein défilé de mode, elle ne manque pas d'exhiber ses nouvelles bottines et de souligner à quel point elles sont assorties avec le sac. Elle ignore totalement Dan et Philip —car c'est bien connu, les garçons ne comprennent rien à rien dès qu'il est question de sacs— mais se dandine devant Vicky et Mélanie, guettant leur approbation.  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
— C'est affreux, dit Mélanie.  
— Quoi ? s'offusque la rouquine.  
— Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas joli, encore que c'est d'un goût douteux, mais qu'il est affreux d'utiliser de pauvres animaux pour en faire des accessoires !  
— Bah, justement, c'est son nom, Accessoire. Puis j'vois pas où est le problème.  
— J'avais organisé une conférence contre le port de la fourrure, soupire Mélanie, l'année passée dans l'auditorium.  
— Ah oui, c'était bien, fait Dan qui pourtant ne se souvient pas trop de cet évènement.  
— Jenny, comment peux-tu cautionner un tel massacre, et pire : y participer ? Pense à ces pauvres bêtes !  
— Mais il était déjà mort ! Et puis, on tue tout le temps des animaux pour les manger. Alors pour en faire des fringues, qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
— Je suis végétarienne.  
— Jenny, dit doucement Vicky en désignant le sac, C'est vraiment le chiot de la ménagerie ?  
— Oui.  
— Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire, pour nettoyer la peau, et tout ça ? T'es même pas capable de préparer une fricassée aux lardons, alors ça ?  
— L'ami de John-John », dit Karine.  
À l'entente du nom du motard, Vicky a la sensation qu'un cube de glace lui dégringole dans l'estomac.  
« Oui, explique Jenny, John-John m'a présentée à son ami Stud, qui a de drôle de passe-temps, figurez-vous qu'il fait de la taxidermie ! Je lui filé ce qu'il restait d'Accessoire et il l'a nettoyé. Mais plutôt que de l'empailler, il m'a rendu la peau avec la fourrure et j'en ai fait un sac que j'ai pimpé. Je me débrouille en couture !  
— John-John ? répète Vicky la voix chargée de colère rentrée.  
— Je suis étonné que Jenny ait compris ce qu'était la taxidermie, chuchote discrètement Dan à Philip, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une réflexion comme quoi ce Stud était chauffeur de taxi.  
— Cette blague-là était sans doute trop facile », dit Philip au haussant les épaules.  
À leurs côtés, les filles sont sur le point de s'entre-déchirer.  
« Vicky, calme-toi, dit Karine en se plaçant entre ses deux amies.  
— Pourquoi tu tournes autour de John-John ? T'as déjà oublié notre pacte ?  
— C'est lui qui est venu me trouver ! Je crois que c'est moi qu'il préfère, t'es juste jalouse !  
— Les filles, intervient Mélanie, vous perdez l'essentiel de vue, ces pauvres animaux qui…  
— Toi, ta gueule ! répliquent Jenny et Vicky à l'unisson.  
— Soit, reprend Mélanie, Mais si j'étais vous, je me ferais du souci pour mon karma.  
— C'est quoi ça encore ? rétorque Jenny.  
— Rien, encore des conneries de hippie ! grogne Vicky.  
— Le karma, poursuit patiemment Mélanie, c'est un principe selon lequel quand on fait de bonnes actions, il nous arrive des trucs biens. Par contre, si on fait le mal, on finit toujours par être puni d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
— N'importe quoi !  
— Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais moi je parie que Jenny va subir des moments désagréables à cause de ce qu'elle a fait endurer à ce chiot !  
— Oh non ! s'effare soudain la rouquine.  
— Elle dit des conneries !  
— Mais Vicky ! Le fantôme !  
— Quoi, le fantôme ?  
— C'est lui, c'est Accessoire, je viens de comprendre ! C'est ce que la hippie a dit : je l'ai tué alors il revient se venger en faisant rétrécir mes fringues ! Ah, horreur, je suis maudite !  
— Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !  
— Et sinon, pour les Blackberries… ? » demande Philip.

xxxx

« Eh les filles, devinez quoi ?  
— Dan t'a larguée ? demande Vicky avec espoir.  
— Non, il m'a offert des entrées pour les Blackberries et mes parents ont accepté que j'y aille, wouhou !  
— Super…, minaude Jenny sans enthousiasme.  
« C'est la semaine prochaine, pour mon annif ! »  
Constatant qu'elles ne partagent pas sa joie, Karine demande :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
— Il y a que nous avions prévu de passer une soirée avec toi pour ton anniversaire, explique Vicky, on t'aurait emmenée faire du shopping et tout…mais je suppose que tu vas encore préférer être avec ton barbichiant couillon qu'avec nous…J'imagine que lui faire des bisous barbichiants et écouter sa musique barbichiante passe avant tes amies. »  
Il faudra un jour que Vicky nous livre son secret pour donner envie de la prendre en pitié. Il suffit à Karine de regarder l'expression triste de son amie pour se sentir coupable de les laisser tomber, elle et Jenny. Alors qu'elles s'étaient donné la peine de préparer quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir. Elle a le sentiment de les abandonner lâchement.  
« Je suis désolée. Mais nous ne pouvons pas changer de date. Les tickets sont…  
— Tu es certaine de ne pas pouvoir annuler ? insiste la brunette.  
— Navrée, mais c'est Dan qui s'est chargé de nous réserver des places. Et c'est lui qui détient les tickets. »  
Les yeux de Vicky rétrécissent sous l'effet de la concentration. Quel plan pourrait-elle utiliser pour amadouer le barbichu et l'amener à renoncer ? Ou pourrait-elle peut-être lui voler les tickets ?  
Elle n'a rien pour les empêcher d'aller voir ce stupide concert ensemble, ce qui ne manquerait pas de consolider leur couple. Et à côté de ça, Jenny est elle bien partie pour devenir la nouvelle poule de John-John. _Non, je ne peux pas perdre ! Je ne peux pas être la dernière à me trouver un vrai copain !_ Mais cette fois, elle est coincée.  
Comme elle ne répond pas, Karine en déduit avec soulagement que cette fois rien ne l'empêchera de passer du temps avec Dan. Il lui vient une idée :  
« Allez, les filles, je vous invite à passer la nuit chez moi ce week-end, on fêtera mon anniversaire en avance rien que nous trois ! Ça vous tente ?  
— Pourquoi pas, répond Vicky d'une voix neutre.  
— En effet, pourquoi pas, intervient Jenny, mais seulement si on en profite pour faire un exercice !  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— Mais si, vous savez bien, continue la rouquine, pour chasser le fantôme d'Accessoire qui me hante, il faut faire un exercice ! »  
Vicky et Karine se regardent, atterrées. Jenny voulait sans doute dire « exorcisme ». Au moins, ça détourne leur attention de Dan et du concert.  
« Tu ne vas pas encore mettre ça sur le tapis ? s'énerve Vicky qui n'aime pas avoir à traiter des problèmes stupides et secondaires quand elle doit réfléchir à des stratégies importantes.  
— Mais la sorcière a raison : il m'en veut d'avoir causé sa mort et il cherche vengeance !  
— La sorcière ? demande Karine.  
— Elle parle de Mélanie. Jenny…je t'ai déjà expliqué que cette hippie éthérée t'avait psychologiquement manipulée…  
— Je ne comprends même pas ce que ça veut dire !  
— Ça veut dire qu'elle cherche juste à te faire culpabiliser car elle veut convaincre tout le monde de chouiner sur les pauf' tits zanimaux et de bouffer que du toffu comme elle !  
— Mais tu ne peux pas nier que je suis vraiment hantée !  
— Vicky, murmure doucement Karine, je sais que ça t'exaspère, mais regarde-la : elle y croit vraiment et ça la terrorise. Nous devrions faire quelque chose… »  
Vicky soupire, mais en jetant un œil à Jenny dont le visage exprime la panique et la fatigue, elle doit admettre que Karine a raison. D'un autre côté, elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir être gentille envers la traîtresse qui manigance pour lui voler John-John. Surtout quand elle a d'autres chats à fouetter.  
« Vous avez vraiment de la chance de m'avoir pour amie, dit-elle aux deux autres. D'accord, j'accepte cette idée de soirée rien que nous trois, et j'accepte qu'on en profite pour exorciser ce fichu cabot ! »  
Karine ouvre grand les yeux : d'accord, Vicky se décide à faire quelque chose pour aider Jenny…mais comment compte-t-elle pratiquer un exorcisme au juste ? Qu'elle joue les diseuses de bonne aventure avec ses tarots, passe encore, mais ça…

xxxx

Vicky a tracé un cercle à la craie sur le plancher de la chambre de Karine. Karine lui a interdit de le faire, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'habitude de lui obéir. Elle dessine un pentagramme à l'intérieur du cercle pendant que Jenny dispose du sel autour de son œuvre.  
« Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? interroge la rouquine.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai été dans une librairie pour acheter un ouvrage sur les sciences occultes.  
— Quelle horreur, une librairie ! C'est presqu'aussi flippant qu'une blibliothèque !  
— Je suis encore une novice dans cette matière, mais j'apprends vite. Vu que je me débrouille pas mal en cartomancie, les exorcismes, ça devrait aller.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre que…  
— Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais tiré les tarots ? J'avais prédit que tu recevrais la visite d'un ancien coup de cœur. Et c'est exactement ce qu'est Accessoire : tu as flashé sur ce chiot quand tu l'as vu en vitrine.  
— Dingue ! Et les bougies, j'en fais quoi ?  
— Alors…laisse-moi consulter mon grimoire…la bougie blanche à l'est…la noire à l'ouest…la rouge au nord… »  
La porte de la chambre pivote pour laisser entrer Karine. Celle-ci évite de faire des commentaires sur l'état dans lequel ses amies ont mis sa chambre, ni à propos de l'encensoir posé dans un coin, duquel s'élève un léger filet du fumée empestant la lavande. Elle tient dans ses bras un objet rectangulaire de la taille d'un grille-pain qu'elle a recouvert d'un drap.  
« Mon frère va me haïr s'il découvre qu'on a fait ça.  
— Il en saura rien, dit Vicky en déposant son livre. Enfin, il est vraiment chez un copain cette fois ?  
— Oui. Il reviendra dans quelques heures. Tu peux être sûre qu'il n'est pas encore en train de nous espionner. »  
Karine pose son paquet au centre du pentagramme et ramasse le bouquin laissé par Vicky pour le feuilleter. « Comment envoûter l'homme de vos rêves ? » dit un titre de chapitre. Et c'est Mélanie qu'elles traitent de sorcière !  
« Bien, je crois que tout est prêt, déclare Vicky. Asseyons-nous autour du cercle magique chacune sur une pointe de l'étoile sacrée. Ensuite, on se donne les mains, mais toujours les paumes vers le haut.  
— C'est nécessaire, l'encens ? demande Karine alors qu'elles s'exécutent, Ça a tendance à me filer la migraine, et une fois, je me suis évanouie à l'église…  
— Désolée, c'est un ingrédient important du rituel. Sinon ça ne marche pas.  
— Y'a quoi sous le drap ? dit Jenny intriguée par le paquet au centre.  
— Trucidator dans sa cage, dit Karine.  
— Quoi ? Le rat de ton frère ? Beurk ! Pourquoi on a besoin de lui, il est pas mignon comme Accessoire !  
— Oui, mais Accessoire n'a plus de corps, explique Vicky, or, comment pouvons-nous communiquer avec lui s'il n'a plus d'enveloppe ? C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut un 'vaisseau temporaire'…  
— On n'aurait pas pu prendre mon sac à main ? Il est fait avec la fourrure d'Accessoire !  
— Il nous faut un être vivant.  
— Je dois vous prévenir, intervient Karine, que David s'amuse à le toiletter. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant : il accorde plus d'importance à l'hygiène de son rat qu'à la sienne propre ! Mais l'autre jour, il a découvert qu'il avait des poils plus longs et plus clairs sur la tête, alors les a coiffés pour lui faire une crête de punk.  
— Il est dérangé, ton frangin, dit Vicky. Bon, les bougies sont allumées, on y va ? Nous allons maintenant fermer les yeux et réciter les incantations rituelles…  
— Quelles incantations ?  
— Je sais pas, moi…des formules magiques, quoi !  
— Bon. »  
Vicky ferme les yeux et se concentre. D'une voix qu'elle module pour la rendre ténébreuse, elle récite :  
« Ô, viens à nous, toi le Grand Esprit Millénaire qui traverse les siècles ! Toi qui possèdes le troisième œil et qui voit la Vérité…les filles, c'est à vous !  
— Euh…Spero Patronum ? dit Karine.  
— Bibidi-bobidi-boo ! fait Jenny.  
— Par l'Oracle des Saisons et l'Oracle des Âges, viens à vous, ô âme damnée !  
— Alohomora ! Expelliarmus !  
— Tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua !  
— Je te somme de venir, défunt corniaud, nous apporter ta parole à travers Trucidator !  
— Chaud chauuuud cacao, chaud ch..  
— C'est bon Jenny, ça ira comme ça ! Ô Accessoire, viens à nous ! Accessoire !  
— Viens à nous, Accessoire ! » répètent en chœur Karine et Jenny.  
Un grand silence se fait. Jenny sent à travers ses paupières closes que la lumière s'éteint. Elle perçoit la présence des flammes qui vacillent sur les mèches des bougies comme si elles étaient en vie.  
Trouvant les mains de Karine et de Vicky tout à coup trop froides contre ses paumes, elle sursaute et ouvre les yeux.  
La pièce est plongée dans le noir le plus complet, à l'exception des flammes des bougies qui sont à présent bleues.  
« Les filles ? » murmure-t-elle.  
Mais ses deux amies ne répondent pas. Elle trouve à tâtons l'épaule de Karine, devenue dure comme une pierre.  
« Karine ? Vicky ? » gémit-elle encore.  
Soudain, le centre du cercle magique, où se situe la cage de Trucidator, s'illumine d'une grande profusion de lumière bleutée et spectrale, éclairant les visages de Karine et Vicky, que Jenny découvre figées les yeux ouverts, regardant dans le vide comme si elles étaient plongées dans une sorte de transe mystique.  
Jenny sent son pouls s'accélérer. Tout ceci n'est pas normal. Et flippant. En même temps, c'est la première fois qu'elle opère un exorcisme, elle n'est pas sensée savoir ce qui risque de s'y passer. La respiration haletante, elle fixe la lumière bleue. Karine et Vicky n'ont pas l'air d'entendre ses gémissements de peur.  
Le drap sur la cage se soulève, révélant un Trucidator bleu et lumineux dont les yeux sont entièrement blancs et scintillants, sans iris. La crête que David lui a faite lui donne l'air ridicule.  
 _Ils auraient pu rajouter des paillettes pour faire plus joli_ , estime-t-elle, _Et mettre du rose plutôt que du bleu ! Comme ça, j'aurais eu moins peur !_  
La gueule de Trucidator s'ouvre lentement, révélant ses petites incisives qui font à Jenny l'effet de crocs acérés. Une voix de fausset en sort, bien que la rouquine ait l'impression qu'elle vient de partout à la fois, y compris dans sa propre tête, où il y a un bel écho.  
« Jenny…, dit la voix.  
— Accessoire ? C'est toi ? fait-elle en déglutissant sa salive.  
— Oui, c'est moi, Accessoire, je te parle via le corps de Trucidator, le rat du frère de ton amie.  
— Euh…et alors euh…ça boume ? Ça fait quoi d'être un rat ?  
— C'est super…mais c'est pas le sujet ! Jenny, tu m'as tuééééééé !  
— Je t'ai transformé en joli sac ! Tu vas très bien avec mes bottes !  
— Tu n'as donc aucun ne remord ?  
— Je ne comprends pas…  
— Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose non plus durant ma vie mortelle. Mais depuis que je suis passé de l'autre côté, beaucoup de mystères se sont révélés à moi…  
— Dis, tu as rencontré Mimi Cracra ?  
— Hein ?  
— Mimi Cracra, c'était une tortue d'intérieur que j'avais quand j'étais petite…mais Jenna a essayé de la manger, elle avait deux ans, il y avait du sang partout sur son bavoir et…  
— Silence ! » tonne la voix du fantôme.  
Jenny frissonne.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me persécutes ? pleurniche-t-elle, je n'ai pas fait exprès de te tuer.  
— Encore heureux. Mais en devenant un fantôme, j'ai compris le sens de mon nom, 'Accessoire', et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine.  
— Ça avait pourtant l'air de te plaire…  
— C'est parce que tu avais l'air de m'aimer. Nous les chiens, nous avons besoin de l'amour d'un gentil maître.  
— Mais je t'aime, mon petit Accessoire. Sérieusement, aucun garçon ne rend mes bottes aussi seyantes que toi, pas même John-J…  
— Tu ne m'as choisi que pour la couleur de mon pelage ! J'aurais mérité que tu m'apprécies au complet !  
— Mais c'est le cas ! J'aimais même ta laisse, c'est dire…  
— Ça suffit, tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien ! Tu m'as traité comme un objet alors que je ne demandais qu'à t'aimer ! »  
Jenny éprouve un étrange sentiment devant la colère d'Accessoire, un sentiment qui la rend misérable et minable. Comme quand les Langues-de-Vip lui font remarquer qu'elle a l'intelligence d'une pintade.  
Relevant timidement les yeux vers le rat, elle minaude :  
« Excuse-moi, j'ai été idiote.  
— Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je suis mooooort, wooooouuuuuuuu ! »  
Interloquée, la rouquine assiste au spectacle insolite d'un rongeur poussant le long hurlement plaintif qui constitue les pleurs d'un canidé. Elle ne se sent pas moins coupable.  
« Tu as raison. Ce que je fais est inexcusable. J'ai retenu la leçon : un chien n'est pas un accessoire.  
— C'est bon de te l'entendre dire, woooouuuu !  
— Oh, viens-là, mon petit Accessoire ! Je te promets que je ne ferai plus jamais de mal à un animal ! »  
Promesse que Jenny tiendra à vie. Si toutefois par « à vie » on entend « jusqu'à ce qu'elle tabasse un malheureux canard avec un bâton », mais cette histoire est hors de propos.  
La suite des évènements, Jenny ne s'en rappelle pas, à part le vague souvenir d'avoir sorti Trucidator de sa cage pour s'endormir en le serrant contre elle comme un doudou.  
Le lendemain matin, elle est réveillée par une truffe minuscule farfouillant dans son oreille. Le rat est toujours là, mais Accessoire a quitté son vaisseau, pouvant enfin partir en paix.  
Jenny hurle, réveillant Karine et Vicky qui dormaient profondément dans le lit ou sur un matelas au sol. Le cercle magique, l'encensoir, les bougies…tout a disparu. Même la cage du rat.  
« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? marmonne Vicky la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller.  
— Hiiiiiiik ! fait Jenny dégoûtée par le rongeur, saloperiiiiie !  
— Mais arrête un peu de aaaaah ! »  
La rouquine était parvenue à se débarrasser de Trucidator en l'envoyant valser sur la figure de Vicky, qui couine à son tour.  
« Argh ! Virez-moi cette bestiole puante ! »  
Karine s'est dressée sur ses coudes. Elle tente de comprendre ce qui arrive.  
« Qu'est-ce que ce fichu rat fait ici ?  
— Ben, on l'a utilisé pour l'exercice ! lui lance Jenny.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Hier soir, on a fait un cercle magique, j'ai dit 'tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua' et puis c'est devenu tout noir, vous étiez toutes rigides comme des statues, puis Accessoire m'a parlé à travers Trucidator et on s'est réconciliés !  
— Mais d'où tu nous sors une histoire pareille ? maugrée Vicky qui tient à présent le rat par la queue et le regarde d'un air dégoûté.  
— Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »  
Karine et Vicky dévisagent Jenny avec des yeux ronds.  
 _Ça alors, on dirait qu'elles ont oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ! Accessoire aurait-il utilisé ses pouvoirs de fantôme pour leur effacer la mémoire ?_  
« Un cercle magique ? fait Vicky en levant un sourcil.  
— Oui, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée, tu l'as trouvée dans ton grimoire !  
— Je n'ai pas de grimoire !  
— Je crois que tu as fait un drôle de cauchemar. », dit Karine d'un air compatissant.  
Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Jenny n'est pas sûre, pour elle, tout avait eu l'air si réel ! Mais elle se sent apaisée et sait qu'Accessoire ne la hantera plus. Tant pis si ses amies ne la croient pas.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un David de mauvaise humeur. Humeur qui ne s'améliore pas quand il aperçoit son rat gigoter désespérément au bout de sa queue que Vicky maintient ferme.  
« Trucidator ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon bébé, bande de chipies ?  
— C'est lui qui est venu dans notre chambre, il a fait peur à Jenny ! rétorque Karine.  
— C'est ça, je te crois ! Tu me l'as volé, oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sœurette, tu as enfin compris qu'il embrassait mieux que Danonino ?  
— Ah ! Ça par contre, je veux bien le croire, dit Vicky.  
— Et par quel miracle tu pourrais savoir comment Dan embrasse ? demande Karine en la fusillant du regard.  
— Devine ! »  
Vicky lui adresse un sourire narquois qui disparaît dès que David s'approche d'elle pour récupérer son rongeur. Mais Trucidator lui glisse des mains et, effrayé, file par le soupirail ouvert pour se faufiler dans le jardin.  
David sort de la pièce et se rue dans l'escalier pour sortir de la maison, toujours en pyjama. Les trois filles attendent en silence qu'il parvienne au jardin.  
« Truci ? Où es-tu ? C'est moi…je vais te protéger contre ces trois pestes ! »  
Par contre, il ne peut pas le protéger contre l'énorme chat de gouttière qui surgit de la haie d'ifs des voisins.  
« Noooon ! Trucidator ! » pleure David en voyant le matou s'en aller d'un pas nonchalant avec le rat prisonnier dans sa gueule, probablement déjà mort.  
Jenny observe la scène par le soupirail.  
« Eh bien, heureusement qu'Accessoire n'était plus dedans !»

xxxx

La vie est cruelle.  
Accessoire avait eu droit à une nouvelle vie. Après avoir enfin trouvé le salut, son esprit s'était vu accordé un nouveau corps. Une nouvelle existence, un nouveau départ.  
Il aurait dû bondir de joie d'avoir cette seconde chance, lui qui était mort si jeune par la faute d'une imbécile. Mais le problème résidait dans ce nouveau corps qui lui avait été attribué.  
Il n'était pas un chien, non. Ni un rat. Ni un humain.  
Non.  
Un corps élastique, des moustaches, des oreilles pointues et des yeux cauchemardesques.  
Il s'était réincarné en Démon !  
Rien ne peut être pire, _rien_ !  
Soudain la porte de la ménagerie s'ouvre. Accessoire reconnaît le son caractéristique de la clochette.  
« Très bien, mademoiselle, nos chatons viennent juste d'être sevrés, venez en choisir un. »  
Il reconnaît également la voix de la cliente. Cette voix qui a hanté sa vie antérieure. Elle se dirige vers lui et l'extirpe de sa cage avec un sourire à donner des frissons.  
« Je veux celui-là ! s'exclame Jenny avec excitation, Coucou minou-minou ! Je vais t'appeler 'Accessoire 2', et tu vas voir comme tu vas te plaire chez moi ! »  
À la réflexion, _ça_ c'est pire.

FIN


End file.
